Child's Play 2 New And inproved
by Child's Play Girl
Summary: yes, yes. i know there is already a childs play 2. But this one is new and inproved! since i have been intrested in child's play, i wanted to make a new story with my weird ideas. Special thanks too sherry ray for helping me out :D


Andy Thinks about chucky time to time, But He always hated how chucky would threated to kill him if he told anyone about him, he also hated how he would get in trouble when he was telling the true Story about chucky and they wouldn't beleave him. but that was the past, And Andy knew it,  
he knew that Chucky would never come back, becouse he is dead, for good.

one Nice day, Miss Barclay drop Andy Off of school.

miss Barclay: Have A Great day At School, Dear! Kisses Andy on the cheek and gives him a hug

Andy: Thanks, Mom! runs to the school door and waves

Then Andy went to his class and hung his back pack in the closet, and sat on his seat and waited untill class started.

Andy never thought about telling Anyone about Chucky, It's bad enought that he didn't have any friends, And he would never get the chance to get any if he told a crazy story that was true. He just didn't want to take the risk.  
Alot of the kids think That Andy is wierd, Becouse alot of the kids know the story about Andy being crazy, But How Can Andy be crazy? becouse he told a story that was true? Andy tries to egnore that though.

Andy never had any friends, The ONLY friend that Andy had was Chucky. But he was no friend till the end, he was a bad guy.  
Andy wanted REAL friends though. no dolls. even though he was thinking about asking his mom to get a new Good guy doll.

Miss Kettlewell: Okay, Class! Please take your seats! Lets start the school day with some math problems!

Andy wasn't good at math, really. But he was always happy to do them cuz he loves to learn everyday!

When The class was done doing the math problems, miss kettlewell said:

" okay! Now Please take out your journals!"

Andy LOVES to write in his journal, it was a private thing that he loved to write in!  
He also decorated it with Good Guy Stickers. even though the Good Guy show remined Andy about Chucky, he trys to forget about it.

Miss Kettlewell: Okay! Todays topic is "Friends" Please write about a special friend thats with you till the end!

That verry sentence remined Andy about Chucky, And Andy was Feeling a little weird about it.

Becouse chucky was his only friend. And Andy knew that the rest of the class was gunna write about REAL Friends. No Dolls or nothing.

Then Andy raised his hand

Miss Kettlewell: " yes, Andy?"

Andy: What if you don't have a friend...

The Class giggled a little. Cuz they knew that Andy didn't have any friends to write about.

Miss Kettlewell: " Oh... Well then. Just write about a "Special" Person in your life... Like your mother...?"

Miss Barclay was a verry special person in Andy's life thats for sure.

and Andy loves his mom verry, verry much. But he Knew that the rest of the class were writing about friends and andy didn't want to be left out.

So he though as hard as he can and try to think of any friend he had in is whole life.  
And all he could think of was Chucky. Chucky was not a REAL friend though. He was a evil soul Named " Charles Lee Ray" In a doll. But Even though Chucky wasn't a nice guy. He was always there for Andy to talk too. Andy had no choice really. so he decided to write about chucky.

So Andy Began to write.

" Dear Joural! Today i shall write about my friend chucky!"

Andy wrote EVERY thing about chucky, about how he killed his aunt, and how he tried to transfer his soul into his, and he even wrote how chucky died.

Andy feels conforble writing personal things in his journal cuz he never has to worry about anyone reading it besides him. journals are private and personal.

After everyone was done writting in there journals it was recess time. and miss kettlewell told all the kids to put there journals back in there backpacks

So Andy did what his teacher said and went to the closet were his backpack is.

But when he went in there he bump into a girl. but he didn't mean too.

the Girl: " Hey! Move it Barclay!!!!"

Andy: I'm sorry! I didn't mean too"

The girl just ignore him.  
then when Andy got to his backpack he notice that he didn't have his journal in his hands

Andy: " Oh No! i must have drop it when i bump into that girl!"

then when andy turned around, there was his journal. in the hands of a bully. 


End file.
